Sweet Blackness
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Sora liked his lips, as he watched Ichigo . From his window she is so beautiful and strong . Sora want to keep her in his arms, and run away with her . - Yandere!Male!OrihimexFemale!Ichigo !
1. Chapter 1

**I'm little bit a big fan of Ichihime, and since there are not many stories of Orihime in male version . I decided to write one, a Ichigo(F)xOrihime(M) for you guys . And of course an obsessed Orihime ;) sorry for the short chapter also .**

**Ps . Sora = Male!Orihime**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Sora Inoue revives the day, like any other day . He stands ready to go to school, eating breakfast and then he looks outside his window . Behind the closed black curtains, that hides his body so no one can see him . Not even the person he likes to stalk .

" Good morning ! Ichigo ! " Shouted one of Sora's classmates, as they were ready to walk to the school . Since Sora has no friends, he always walks alone . He don't mind that, because he can go careless of them . It's just one person, one person that don't even know . They are in the same class ." Shut up Keigo ! My baby sister's are still sleeping . "

" Sorry ..." Keigo wailed as Ichigo shouts angry at him .

Sora felt his cheeks going red as he looked, at his strong neighbor girl . Kurosaki Ichigo the tomboy of school, and 2nd strongest girl in his class . Her short orange hair, and her fiery eyes let's Sora think about the sun . Her kindness is warm, and her smile is sweet like a strawberry . " come on we're wasting time . " Ichigo and her friends started walking, like every other day . Keigo tried to hug her, but Ichigo easily knocked him away .

Sora licked his lips as he looked at Ichigo, from his window she is beautiful and strong . He want to carry her, away from the other's . " She's mine .." Sora whispered as he went away from the window, as Ichigo was no longer in sight . He grabbed his bag, put on his shoes . He walked past the picture of his deceased sister . " Good morning big sister, see you later . " And went off .

As he walked behind the group, he still kept his distance . He sometimes looked at Ichigo, Sora really want to stay next to her . He almost run after her, but ..

Maybe he really has to start being a man ." Ah Inoue good morning ." Said a classmate of Sora, Sora looked at the person . And noticed it was Arisawa Tatsuki, they were also classmates at the primary school . " Good morning Arisawa-san . "

" Why do you walk alone ... Again ? " Sora did not answer her, and Tatsuki looked angry at that ." Listen you should begin to make some friends, your classmates are worried you know . "

" Heh ? " That sounded weird ." Since school started, you walk alone every time . You make no contact with your class, and sometimes you are gone . Inoue are you .." Sora knew what she wanted to say . " No no I'm not doing anything with that stuff, drugs, gangs or something like getting in trouble ... If it's that you mean . "

" Then why .."

" We all should have no reason, for what we are doing right ? " And walked away from her, without looking as he left her behind . But he knows she is looking very angry, because he heard her curse and stomp her feet .

Sora just want to be left alone, why make contact with people . As you don't see them after school ? Why make friends as they just keep whining, what he should do, how he should look . Who he should date or not, and everything else .

Sora then looked at Ichigo and her group, as they went inside the classroom . They seem to have fun .. Sora felt jealous when he heard her laugh, from something Chad and Keigo are discussing in front of them . Sora did not find it funny whatever it was .

When Sora walked to the classroom, he felt some eyes on him . But he ignored it, and walked to his seat . And stopped as he looked at the written words on it .

' _Go to the hell demon child ! '_

_' Fuck off loser ! ' _

_' Zombie man ! ' _

Sora looked around but saw no one looking at him, and then sat down . And picked up his books, before the class starts . then he looked at ichigo, who suddenly looked in his direction . Sora felt that the world went silent, and he heard nothing more of his classmates . Only he and Ichigo were still in the class, everything was gone . Only they were still there .

And then suddenly she smiled and waved at him, his cheeks began to turn red and looked away quickly . He felt his heart beat faster, as if he would jump out any moment . Sora looked a bit back to Ichigo, and saw her attention was on someone else . A boy shorter than her, gave her hug from behind . Sora started as the boy touched her . While Ichigo let him be ! They seemed happy together, as they smiled at each other .

Those eyes that Ichigo showed him ... No Sora can not stand for it !

Ichigo is his !


	2. Chapter 2

**I was thinking, maybe I should write more stories of Yandere!Orihime ... But not now I have to write the other fics first, but I let you know that before this week is done . There will be 3 new stories coming, and I try not to be late for the other chapter's .**

**What's your favorite Yandere character? Mine is Yuno**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Lunch came quickly, Sora was not paying attention . During class since he's making plans to kill, to kill for his loved one . Sora immediately recognized the boy, the second time he saw him . He was Kuchiki Riku the youngest of the Kuchiki clan, rich pigs as Sora likes to call them . They are cold blooded but not like Sora, he will show them . That they will stay away from his Ichigo, with their dirty hands .

Ichigo had gone out of the classroom with her friends, they go on the roof top of the school . Many went out of the class, there were only 5 or more in the class . Sora was not interested in them, and they not in him . It's not like they hate him or anything, but they just want social contact with him that's all . Only Tatsuki tried many times, to get Sora to eat with her and her friends . But he feels attacked with their eyes, and their mouths keeping asking questions . And their smile so fake as they laugh it off .

Sora knows that they, also knows that they are hating each other ... Only Ichigo did not, since they rarely see each other . But if she not knows who he is, he will ... If that Kuchiki Riku is ..." Oi Inoue .." Sora looked up when he heard his name, he did not answer but looked with a tired face . As he saw it was Kuchiki ." Why are you here alone ... Again ? "

" None of your business ."

" But that makes Tatsuki sad, she wants you to make friends . "

" ... "

" Why do you not come sit with us . "

" No Intre ..."

" Inoue .."

" I said no ! " Sora stood up and went in front of Riku, like a hunter that will go after his prey . Riku noticed as he stepped backwards ." Leave me alone, if you know what's good for you Kuchiki ." Sora whispered in his ear, as he made his way to the door ." Inoue ! " But Sora ignored him, and continued when he also heard whispers of the students . Who saw him for the first time out of the class .

Assholes all of them !

Sora want them to bleed, he hates them so much ... Sora hates them ! Hates them ! " Inoue ! " Sora turned around, and suddenly came face to face with Ichigo .

This was so unexpected Sora could not do something, as Ichigo suddenly grabbed his hand . " Come on why do you not eat with us ? " Asked Ichigo as she pulled Sora to them, the rest of the group that are waiting on them .

Sora was helpless as he turned red, he tried to push her hand away . But it was hot, Sora wished they would kept holding hands . Sora tried to say something but nothing came out ." My friends are very nice, if you are little scared ." Ichigo smiled ." Don't worry my friends are your friends ." Sora could not believe it, here Kurosaki Ichigo smiles at him !

" Wait ..." Ichigo stopped when she heard Sora's voice, it was small and weak voice . Ichigo looked surprised as it was the first time, she heard Sora actually talking to her ." I .. I do not want .."

" What is it ? Are you nervous ? "

Sora does not know what to say, but nodded a little . " Why ? "

" It's .. The first time .. Someone asked me to .. "

" And Tatsuki then ? "

" She never touched me, even though she asked me so many times ." Ichigo was quiet and thought about it, her father is a doctor . So she sees often people like him, that are afraid to others . Even talking wont help, if Sora really like that . It may be too much to take that big step, and it can do more harm then said . " Okay then ! Then let's eat lunch together alone with me, I will tell my friends . I'm sure they will understand ! "

Sora felt his heart beat faster, Ichigo is so close to him . And he can not even touch her, or look in her eyes .

She walked to the others, as they arrived Sora waited on her . Ichigo explained to the group, as she picked up her stuff ." Wait Ichigo I come along too ! " Shouted Riku as he looked at Sora, who glared at him back . Riku held one of Ichigo's hands to stop her, and he tried to stop them getting together alone . Sora makes his dead painfully every second, than anyone can imagined .

" No Riku maybe another time ." Ichigo said to him ." But Ichigo ..."

" No Sora felt himself uncomfortable, as we are with three . And maybe he will not feel himself welcome, and I really want to avoid that okay ." Riku sighed Ichigo can be stubborn, but so stubborn about someone she don't even know ?

Riku really don't trust this .

" Fine .." He finally said even though he regret's it, Ichigo smiled and gave him a hug . That makes Sora's hands into fists ." Thanks see you later ." And went to sit with Sora, at the other side of the roof . As they both sat they looked at each other, and she smiled at him kindly .

Sora feels his cheeks going red, and decided that ...

His plans will begin tonight .


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 ! Sora will start his plan here, please enjoy the kills and the fic ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

As Sora goes home, his head was full of ideas and plans . For tonight as he planning to take some action, the problem is how will he do it ?

For that to happen, it has to be something or someone . That will move Kuchiki to the spot, so that his plan will succeed . What object or person will help him with it, Sora looked back ans saw Ichigo and her friends walking behind him .Ichigo noticed that, and smiled while she waved at him . Sora turned around quickly, as his cheeks go red .

Why oh why does this happen to him ." Sora-kun ! " Ichigo went quickly to his side ." Did you have a good day ? " She asked Sora looked shocked at her, as her friend who looked very shocked . " I-Ichigo .."

" Yes .." Sora replied as he tried to get away from her, his heart beat went faster as she came closer ." What's wrong ? Why are you walking away ? " Asked Ichigo . " It's nothing . "

Riku looked at them, as he looked worried . But also looked with jealous eyes at them, but was not unnoticed . " Ichigo come on let him be, what are you his mother ? " And pulled her away from Sora ." Ah ! Rika what's your problem ! " Ichigo tried to get her arm back, but the others also pushed her foraward . So they were nog longer by his side . " What is your problem ! " He heard her yell .

And then they were gone, Sora felt anger rise . His hands itch, and he almost bit his tongue off . As he tasted his blood, in his dry mouth . He will make sure their death will be so painful, that's a promise .

Not much later Sora got to hiw own house, it was dark and silent as always ." I'm home ." No one answered him, but he smiled and looked at the picture of his siter . Like she said ' welcome home ' ." I love her sister, what should I do ? I want the others away from her, they all should die don't you think so . She's mine you know, she's only mine ."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, very hard so that Sora looked startled . He slowly went to the door, and opened it . And saw Ichigo standing there ." Hey Sora my mother said I should give this to you ." Sora looked at the box, and smelled the food inside ." Oh .. Thank you .." He blushed slightly and noticed that Ichigo still stood there ." May I come in ?" She asked shyly ." Ah yes of course ! " And let her inside .

When she got inside, Sora was sweating . She's in his house, she steps into his house ! He may never dared to dream of it, but that dream become real . She's here now ! " Where's the kitchen ? So I can put it on the table ? " Sora led her into the kitchen, she did what she said . When suddenly her cell phone, made a sound that someone is calling her ." Hello ? Yes no I'm in Sora's house .. What do you mean .. Don't be so ridiculous ! Sora is a good friend of mine now .. See you tomorrow . " She put her cell phone down, and smiled at Sora ." Sorry Riku can be a mother hen, if he's worried . Do not feel bad about it ." Sora felt himself going red, and smiled back at her . Ichigo looked suddenly worried .

And put her hand on his forehead ." Are you okay ? " She asked ." Y-yes .." He was nervous, he was totally not fine ! He will go out of control, if she keeps getting close to him . " I think your parents are waiting for you ." Ichigo looked shocked ." Oh no ! Sorry but I have to go now, see you tomorrow ! " She ran out of the kitchen, and looked at the photo . As she walked to the door ." Is that your ..."

" That's my sister Orihime .." Ichigo was quiet and closed her eyes . As she pray for her ." Were you close ? "

" Yes .. She know me the best like always ." Ichigo smiled a little ." That's nice to hear, well see you tomor .. Oh almost forgot do you want to walk with me to school tomorrow ? "

" Yes .. T-that will be nice .."

When Ichigo was gone, Sora fell on the ground . As his legs finally give out, she .. She asked him to walk to school tomorrow .. Sora felt himself heat up, this was heaven for him . But his great moment was not for long, before he heard something in the kitchen . He went to look, and saw Ichigo's cell phone on the table . Sora just looked at it, and then grinned as he opened it .

_' Hey Ichigo sorry that I did like that, I want to talk to you tomorrow ' _

That fucking bastard Sora quickly send him a message back .

_' About what ? ' _

_' About Sora I do not trust him Ichigo ' _Sora grinned again ofcourse you should not, trust someone who will kill you .

_' Can't we do it today ? I don't want Sora to feel left out, if we talk about it tomrrow .. '_

_' Where ? '_

Sora wrote the adress and the time, and waited until Riku replied back . _' Okay see you then . ' _Sora was so happy, now he can make sure . Riku will never see the day light tomorrow . " Enjoy your last sunlight Kuchki, before you go underground ." and also decided to delete the messages of Kuchki en his . So that Ichigo will not notice it, when he was done . The door bell rang .

Sora opened the door, and saw Ichigo again at his doorstep ." Sorry I forgot my cell phone .." She said with a nervous smile ." Oh yeah .. I just wanted to bring it baxck . " And gave her the phone, for a moment when she took it . Their fingers toucher each other, that Sora almost looked startled ." Sora ? "

" It's nothing see you tomorrow ."

" Okay ! "

she was his, his, his . Sora licked his lips as he watched ichigo, through his window as she went back home ." Ichigo ..."

( **At night ) **

Sora grabbed his coat, as he looked at the time ." It's almost hehehe .." He laughed as he took his hat, as he wished nobody recognize him . Before he walk out, he looked around first . And saw nobody he may know, and walked quickly out of his house . To where Kuchiki would wait for him .

The night was cold and dark, Sora felt his nose going cold . His cheeks red and saw his breath in the air, but he ignored that all . When he arrived and hid himself, before Kuchiki may see him .

He waited for him, and looked at his watch . Another 5 minutes then a gentleman, should not make his guest wait for so long . Sora smiled as a madman, as he felt the knife in his pocket . He made it nice and sharp, so that it will cut deep in Kuchki's skin . As he can't wait to make him bleed ."

" Ichigo .." Sora looked up and saw Kuchiki waiting, where they should meet up . He looked around but did not see Ichigo ." Damn she's late ." Riku tried to heat himself up, and tried to stand somewhere . Where the cold air would not hit him, Sora though it was quiete perfect . And walked to him ." Kuchiki-kun ~ " Riku looked startled as he though it was Ichigo . " Ichi ... Inoue . " He looked awkward as he tried to move away from Sora ." Oh what cold, name me Sora okay ~ "

" What are you doing here ? "

Sora smiled at him, and walked to Riku . Who was planning to run ." What do you mean by that ? I can ask something like that aswell, what you are doing here . "

" Wait that's my quiestion ... Wait are you here with Ichigo ? "

" Ichigo ? no she's not here, she's not coming ."

" What do you mean ? Wait how do you even know that, what have you done to her ! "

" I would never hurt her, She's to beautiful to be attacked ." Sora showed his knife ." She's mine Kuchiki, I hope you understand ."

" Ichigo don't belong to anyone ! "

" But you want the same right ! " Sora shouted as he walked faster to him . " Stay away from me ." Riku fell when he tripped over a stone, Sora sat on him quickly ." She's mine .. And you .." Sora licked his knife ." Are in my way . "

Sora opened his eyes as he yawned, and stood up like every morning . And his morning started the same like always, only today will be different . Sora felt himself actually ... Happy ? Satisfied ? He don't know, for the first time he slept well . As he walked to the dishes he, looked at the bloody knife lying there ." Ah .."

When he finished, he looked through his window waiting for Ichigo . Everyone did the same thing, like every morning . As they also waited for Ichigo, and then Ichigo kicking Keigo . But .. " Sora ! " Ichigo shouted as she stood outside his door, and knocked after it . Sora opened quickly, as he stood face to face with her ." Good morning ! " She smiled as everyone looked shocked ." Wait Ichigo ! He is coming with us ? "

" Yes .."

" I'm going already ." Uryu said and opened his book, while he walked away from the group ." Wait Uryu ! What's your problem .." Ichigo grabbed Sora's hand ." Come on we'll be late .

Sora could not do anything but to follow her, as he closed his door . Everyone in the group was quiet, and walked in front of Ichigo and Sora . They actually did not mind, while Ichigo talked Sora listened to every word she said .

Her voice was beatiful and soft, Sora could listen to her for hours . But unfortunately they arrived at school, when they walked into the classroom . Sora felt that someone was watching him, and noticed that the person was Tatsuki . But she looked away before he could do anything . As the teacher entered the room, she looked sad to her student . " Students I have terrible news for you ."

Sora did not look at her, but at Ichigo who had her eyes on the teacher ." The older brother of Kuchiki-san called .." Ichigo's eyes widened as many students, some looked confused and others have already idea what's going on ." Kuchiki-san is not under us anymore .."

Perfect .


End file.
